Feels Like Home
by The-Magic-Of-Imagination
Summary: A shameless ode to Blaine Anderson's adorable belly, because there can never be too much of that. Post-5x20 fluffy Klaine drabble. Completely disregards any season 6 spoilers or spec, so safe for spoiler-free folks. Please review!


Okay, he might have developed a slight addiction; Kurt has no shame in admitting that.

It began three weeks earlier, on their first Saturday movie-night alone after everyone else has moved out of the loft. No Rachel doing vocal exercises in the shower, no Santana storming in after a bad shift at the diner swearing in rapid Spanish about rude customers, nobody couch surfing, just the two of them. And it's heavenly, Kurt thinks as he sinks into the couch, waiting for Blaine to return from the kitchen with the popcorn.

Kurt kicks his boots off and lifts his feet onto the couch to rub at his sore soles. Dance class had been brutal this week and the whole class were left aching in various muscles they had never previously known existed. Blaine returns from the kitchen area, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table and settling onto the couch with a groan of relief that Kurt can sympathise with, as his fiance's sore shoulders come into contact with the soft cushions. It's when Kurt moves to snuggle into Blaine's side and rest his head on his fiancés shoulder that he realises there is going to be a slight problem with their normal movie-watching cuddling position. When he attempts to rest his head in his favorite little spot on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine winces and hisses out a pained breath.

"It's ok" Blaine reassures him, noting the concern on Kurt's face "It's just a bit tender still".

So instead they settle close, but not cuddling and Kurt tries not to be grumpy about that fact.

However, by the time they're halfway through the movie Blaine has grown sleepy and started to slip on the couch so that he is slumped in his seat and Kurt, drawn in by Blaine's natural warmth and cozy red sweater, is unable to resist curling up and resting his head on the only part of Blaine's body that he can reach and that isn't aching - his belly. He feels Blaine's body tense in surprise underneath his head, but he doesn't say anything and by the end of the movie Blaine is stroking his fingers gently through the strands of Kurt's hair, both of them completely relaxed.

And this, Kurt thinks, he could get used to. Unlike Blaine, Kurt has never had a problem with the soft pouch of a belly that never disappears no matter how much Blaine exercises or how healthily he eats. In fact, he finds himself completely loving it from his position on Blaine's belly as he nuzzles into his warmth, breathing in the distinctive masculine but still slightly sweet scent that is naturally, inexplicably, uniquely, Blaine and feeling the reassuring movements underneath his head that accompany Blaine's steady breathing.

That's how it begins. Soon Kurt is finding any excuse he can to snuggle up to Blaine's belly.

In the mornings, when Blaine is making Kurt's favourite pancakes for breakfast , Kurt cannot resist sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder. And if Blaine notices Kurt's fingers slipping under his pyjama top to run lightly over the curve of his warm belly then he doesn't comment on it.

Kurt also finds himself drifting there late at night when they're slumped and tangled together in bed, when they are panting and sweaty but sated and happy, he moves his head to Blaine's bare belly that is still heaving from his rapid breathing, and Kurt closes his eyes and just basks in the moment until the edges of sleep gradually claim him.

But Kurt's personal favorite has to be cozy Sunday mornings when they have both just woken up and Blaine is particularly warm and sleep rumpled. It's on one of these mornings, when the air is still and the noise of the New York traffic is just a distant buzz in the background as chinks of sunlight begin to creep across their bed that Blaine comments on his fiancés new habit for the first time.

"Do you want to explain what this new obsession with my belly is?" Blaine asks without any kind of accusation, gentle curiosity seeping into his voice.

Kurt, in his sleepy and content state, doesn't respond immediately. But when he does, his answer come out soft and mumbled, without even having to think about it:

"Feels like home."

"Oh."

"Mhhm."


End file.
